Kingdom Alice Of Duo
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: A PREVIEW of MY version of Kiraracutie’s future KH/Alice crossover. Sora would do anything for his older brother, especially now that he’s gone missing. So to find a silver-haired king in exchange for getting Demyx back? You’d bet he’d go to Wonderland.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Sora, Roxas, Demyx, or Olette, they're the sole property of Disney and Kingdom Hearts is the sole property of Square Enix. I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own this twisted version of it because the original idea belongs to Kiraracutie, this is just my take on it. The only thing I own is the bitch of a mother. LOL.

**Title**: Kingdom Alice Of Duo

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: None considering it's only a preview!

**Warnings**: Has a few hints of dark and twisted themes, yaoi, warped Alice In Wonderland, violence, and a whole bunch of things.

**Summary**: A PREVIEW of MY version of Kiraracutie's future KH/Alice crossover. Sora would do anything for his older brother, especially now that he's gone missing. So to find a silver-haired king in exchange for getting Demyx back? You'd bet he'd go into Wonderland to do it.

**Dedication**: To Kiraracutie, who I've been asking for at LEAST two years to post her version up of this. I hope by posting my warped version of her story that it'll get popular and people will head to her page and demand it to be uploaded. I'm just a friend, me asking for two years has not helped, I'm hoping the demand of the internet will move her....

**Note**: This is just my prologue to Kiraracutie's Kingdom Hearts/Alice In Wonderland crossover, although I have the main facts of her version the same (like Demyx being missing or character roles or whatever) I've just changed the non-important details. The actual version she's planning on has a lot more things, such as character death and complicated love triangles, but this is just the way I imagined the fic starting.

**Note 2**: These are not the only pairings/warnings/events that go on in the story; this is just a sort of preview I made to get people to PM or email her and tell her to get the ball rolling. She's been working on the fic for at least two years now and hasn't touched her FFN profile at all and I demand it so.

**Note 3**: Considering the fact this is only a preview snippet I wrote it WILL leave you questioning a lot of things and it can get confusing, so if you can't make heads or tails of some things, don't worry, I planned for that to happen. I'll write more if people like it enough, tempted to start my version of her version, but that's only if people like this and it'll be overlooked by her considering there's a few facts (like the ending) that she still has yet to tell even _me_.

X.X.X.X

**Kingdom Alice Of Duo**

X.X.X.X

His brother had been missing for five years now, Sora could still remember his mother's frantic dialing of all of Demyx's close friends and other family to try and figure out if he ditched again or was avoiding her after their fight last night.

Their mother was somewhat of an alcoholic, she only drank if something extremely bad happened to her and by drinking Sora meant being able to finish at least four bottles of wine by herself in just under five minutes. And of course Demyx, senior to Sora by three years, was against drinking forever and began to chew her out. She had yelled back to him, complaining it was her life, not his, and that she wished Demyx would be more like Sora because of his refusal to ever fight or that he'd never been born at all.

Sora never liked to fight against his mother; he knew she would always win as long as it was her roof over his head and her food going into his stomach. Even if Demyx was the one that paid for the rent, food, clothing, and other things because her life had spiraled downwards and there was never a moment after being fired that she didn't drink. It would be called her stuff because she, as oldest in the house and mother of the two, was, by government standards, giving them life and love and the kindness of her own heart. Which wasn't true, she always sat in front of the television and watched movies (because their cable was shut off from being unpaid for so long) while Demyx went to school and work and Sora went to school because he wasn't old enough, by Destiny Islands standards, to get a job yet.

And so, when Demyx did not turn up for several months, she changed. Their mother became responsible and got herself a job and a nice big promotion just a month or two after (Sora doubted it actually came by her simply just _working_) and moved them to a nice house outside the city to as '_not be distraught by Demyx's leaving_'. Sora almost rolled his eyes at the thought every time it came to him. He'd much rather have been with Demyx than her, and she knew it because every time she tried something family-based he merely avoiding looking at her (he did that all the time anyways), turned and left the room, or even just left the house with her holding whatever she wanted to do with him. He supposed he should have been somewhat nicer considering she was actually trying, but his brother was god to him, his brother was the reason he lived and breathed and he'd seen and gotten more support from Demyx than he'd ever gotten in his life from his mother. And then, when he was '_asleep_' and Demyx sat on the bed next to his and assumed he was asleep, he cried. It hurt to see his most treasured person cry, to see the anger and hatred of their mother having that much effect on his brother.

And he would never forgive her for that, no matter how much she tried to do things with him, or bought him things. It wouldn't change just because she gave herself to her boss for one-hundred times the raise when she wasn't worth a single dollar, and it definitely wasn't going to change when Demyx was finally getting time away from her.

"You look tired." She told him, sliding just-cooked eggs from the pan in her hands to the plate in front of him. He never really knew why she tried; he'd never eaten anything she made in the first place. It always felt like a stranger was in your home, cooking for you, buying you gifts, and sleeping just a few doors down from you.

He never said a thing, didn't even look to her, just merely looked blankly down at the flavorless food on the plate. Demyx's food was always made of warmth and love and it was like you could feel it in every bite you took, it felt like home. Her food always tasted bland from what he could remember of it, like she never tried and never put her care into what came out, sometimes it felt like _he_ was the one missing.

"Your teacher called, told me how you were doing in your art class." She smiled, it looked half-assed, like she planned to smile and just forgot how, "I'm very proud of you."

She always told him that, never Demyx, just once he wished he could see the look on Demyx's face is she ever directed that comment to him. Instead of responding he stood, grabbed his backpack from the side of the door and walked out while leaving his mother's now-sobbing voice calling his name.

X.X.X.X

"Here." Olette was a sweet thing, really. From just the way he spoke or moved she seemed to pick up every piece of detail of his life. She knew he would never forgive his mother, or that he would never get over the hunt for Demyx. She didn't know everything, but she knew damn enough for Sora to lean over and cry on her shoulder as he told her his nightmares the night before.

He looked up to her questionably before looking down at the food she placed on his desk.

"Your mom caught you off guard today, didn't she?" She had asked, and even if he didn't nod his eyes agreed with her. If he was not scheduled to be somewhere like school or work his mother stalked him, as if afraid of losing her baby. Sometimes he'd walk down the hall from his bedroom to the main bathroom and she'd turn the corner with several board or card games she wanted him to play with her.

He'd gotten through half the sandwich before she spoke again, "Looking again today?"

He made it sort of a hunt, every other day Sora would look for his brother, even if it was just a small trace or a dead-end hint. All he wanted was his brother, if not to keep then to see or hold for just a little bit to know he was alive and safe and that he still loved Sora.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked as she took her seat next to him as the teacher walked in.

"No." Sora muttered for the first time that day, "I want to do it by myself."

She merely nodded her head and made him promise to stop by her house to pick up some food. Her food wasn't like Demyx's, it wasn't home, just comfort, but he knew it made him feel better than what his mother would ever make for him.

X.X.X.X

"You're sure looking hard for him."

Sora didn't even hesitate to give the boy opposite of him an odd look, "How do you even know I'm looking for someone? Much less a him?"

"I know a lot about you." The blond smiled, brushing a few spikes of hair back from his glistening blue eyes, "I've been told a lot about you, Sora, I can't say you changed much from the stories Demyx told me about you."

He couldn't remember when his feet took off, nor could he remember when he grabbed the other's shirt, now all he felt was blond spikes pressed against his brunet ones, a breath brushing onto his face from grinning lips and sparkling blue eyes meeting his glaring ones, "What do you know about him?"

"I know where he is." The blond responded, as if expecting what Sora was going to be saying, "I can take you to him, but it'll take time and effort."

"I'll do anything." He didn't hesitate for a moment, accepting the blond's hand as he led him to and fro into the darkening woods.

"I'm Roxas, by the way." Blondie told and slowed down a bit to look Sora in the eye, "Consider me a new good friend of Demyx's, my boyfriend is his new best friend."

"Where are we going?" Sora asked, blinking away the tears threatening to fall. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was on the verge of tears, it was probably because he was hearing Demyx's name so fondly and present-tense that he somehow knew Demyx was alright.

"To another world." Roxas replied as if he were talking about how pretty the trees around them were. He was lead into a clearing he hadn't visited since he was a child and allowed himself to be pulled into the middle of it. "Now close your eyes and think happy thoughts."

Sora sent him a funny look.

"Why can't people believe me? I'm better than Peter Pan!" Roxas complained and Sora couldn't help but crack a light smile. Roxas winked to him and grinned before pulling him the large tree that sat in the middle of the clearing. "Before I take you, there are rules." He looked Sora dead in the eye, smile gone, "I need you to help me with finding someone, an eye for an eye and all that jazz."

Sora blinked for a moment, "If you know where missing people are, why do you need my help?"

"I can't find someone who isn't missing." Roxas told him, leaving Sora clueless as he placed a hand gently on the tree, "Anyways, the young man I'm looking for is someone who can only be found by one person in the world."

"And it's not you? " Sora asked, when Roxas shook his head he turned to look at the tree. It was large and beautiful, standing several feet over the others and seemed perfectly pure as he slid his hands over the bark. It was rough, just like any other tree, his fingernails slightly scratching over the husks and peeling away some of the bark before he tried again, "What do you want him for?"

Roxas took a swift glance around the area before he seemingly deemed it safe, "To return him to his rightful place as prince."

"But Destiny Islands doesn't have a prince."

"Who said he ruled over Destiny Islands?" Roxas asked, smirking to Sora's confused face, "Anyways, Sora, will you help me find him in exchange for gaining your brother back?"

"Yes." Sora replied, not even waiting to hear what would lie in store for him.

Roxas whistled, "Quick to answer, you really are of age."

"Of age?" Sora questioned, only to receive no response when Roxas looked back to the tree.

Roxas slid a pendant from underneath his sweater (which was odd since it was in the middle of one of Destiny Island's famous heat waves) and wrapped the chain around his wrist before making sure the pendant was directly in the center of his palm. It was only then he traced an unknown symbol invisibly onto the tree and then placed his hand flat against it. Silently he turned to look at Sora, who was still waiting for something to happen. There had been no sparkle, no glow, and no exact magic or oddness so to speak. It could've looked like Roxas was practicing kanji on the tree for all he knew. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sora furrowed his brow, "How many times are you going to ask me? I already said yes!"

Roxas grinned cheekily and pressed a hand to the back of Sora's neck, "Then I shall see you on the other side." And with that he pressed forcefully against Sora's neck and shoved him to the tree.

He'd already squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for impact when he did nothing but continue to fall forward. There was no hitting anything, no being caught, no sounds or gazes upon him. And when he finally gained enough courage to open his eyes he stood on top of a hill, a gorgeous hill, looking over the tops of millions of trees. Behind him stood a proud castle, old and looking battle-worn but still so gorgeous he couldn't help but have his breath taken away. Instantly he jammed his hand into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone to take a picture.

Or he would have, had he have pockets.

Sora could've died where he stood, instead of his jeans, tang top, and button-up shirt he was slid into a rather simple but odd dress. It was almost reaching his knees; thank god he didn't have to worry about pulling it down as he would try to find some clothes, a simple powder-blue color with a same-colored tang top attached to the skirt. Under it had been a simple white blouse with lace around the collar and on the ends of the puffy short sleeves. At least, he had to admit, most of the outfit was covered by a white apron with a ruffled bottom. It had to small pockets; on the corner of both pockets were symbols Sora knew from any deck of playing cards, the spade, the heart, the club, and the diamond. The only worst thing of the whole creation was the white thigh-high tights and ankle-high black lace-up boots with small heels. He'd probably trip over them, even with the heel that small.

"Well, I admit, you look better than Demyx did." Came Roxas's laughter.

Sora whirled around, a fire in his gaze and a murderous frown etched across his lips. It had only fumbled when he caught full view of Roxas.

He looked, well, not too different from when Sora first saw him, his outfit was now more odd yet sleek instead of earlier when his outfit was just plain weird. It was simple really, a black and purple stripped turtleneck that fit over Roxas like a second skin. The ends ended at just between his palms and fingers and the collar fell just under the tip of his chin. His pants, however, were a little on the baggy side, unlike the shirt, which had thin purple and black lines, the pants were black and around the thighs, knees, and ankles had purple stripes. The combat boots had purple laces, his fingerless cloves were black with large purple cat paw prints on the back of them, and behind him swished a thin and long black tail.

Sora almost squeaked, it wasn't a toy, he could tell that much as it moved and twisted with Roxas's good mood. And upon the mass of blond spikes was a pair of small but wide black cat ears and instead of a light pink on the inside there was the same deep purple.

But Roxas didn't seem to be paying attention to his staring; instead he widened his arms as if showing Sora everything he was offering. "Sora, I'd like to personally welcome you to my home." He smiled that million dollar smile and his tail twitched and ears perked high, "Wonderland."

And Sora blinked, spun to look around in a circle, looked directly back at Roxas's grinning face, and promptly fainted.

X.X.X.X

As I said before, this is my twisted version of Kiraracutie's twisted version of Alice in Wonderland. If you are interested in reading hers and where all these ideas and things came from, please go to her page (accessible through my page) and PM or email her to get her to start posting the story. As for those of you that would like to see my version of this, please let me know, I'm only _thinking_ of posting my whole version here, so unless I get a lot of people to demand it it's only a maybe.

Please note, if you didn't read earlier, that the entire plot, the character's roles, the events that did/will take place, and couplings that weren't shown here are all Kiraracutie's idea, I cannot take credit for them. She brought this story up with me in the middle of our high school senior English class and I was constantly making the comics for this so I know most of her storyline. It will be different from hers, I'll admit, because while I know most events, couplings, and plans she has for this, I don't know all.

Again, this is just for my amusement to see if Kiraracutie will post hers now that I'm creating a version of hers, so this is only a possible end for this. If people wish to see more, then I need to hear about it, if not then people will just have to wait for Kiraracutie to come out with the real version and to see it in its awesomeness.

BTW, there will be obvious little differences in ours. For instance, she never described the mother to me, just that they had one and somehow it seemed like Demyx's disappearance was somehow linked to her, and so I took the chance to make their mommy a drunken whore! WOO, GO ME!! And that's not even the beginning of the darkness of this fic, haha.

Please note that these events, if people wish to have me write more, will not be in this order exactly. There were actually several scenes in between these scenes that I left out since this is just a preview to the story. I tried giving scenes that were the least confusing and could produce the most storyline in such a little time, but it might still get confusing since I haven't even BEGUN to touch the story's plot. Seriously, this is like ordering the cake; you can't be satisfied eating it if you haven't even gotten it yet. LOL, bad example, I know, but I hope people get my point.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND HEAD TO KIRARACUTIE'S PAGE TO DEMAND HER ACTUAL STORY. BECAUSE THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF THE ACTUAL STORY, IF I GET ENOUGH GOOD COMMENTS TO CONTINUE IT THEN THE ACTUAL STORY WILL BE POSTED UNDER A NEW TITLE AN SUMMARY AND THIS WILL NEVER BE UPDATED AGAIN CONSIDERING IT'S NOTHING MORE THAN A ONE-SHOT PREVIEW.**

Thank you, and please thank Kiraracutie for even having this whole plotline thought up. Also the main couplings will be: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeClo with random others like RiKai, Akemyx, and a whole bunch of others I can't say because it'll ruin the plotline. Also othe characters will be making apperances, like Anti-Sora, the Riku Replica, Ven, Terra, and others though not in obvious ways. LOL. I'm not saying anything more about the plotline, you'll either have to convince me to write up my whole version of the story or make Kiraracutie start uploading the original.


End file.
